You'll Be In My Heart
by kassidanae
Summary: So, I was listening to the radio one day at lunch at school, and this song came on and I was like, "wow, that really reminds me of Inuyasha and Kagome" of course, everything reminds me of them but that's besides the point. So... here it is!
1. Chapter 1

Big thanks to DarkSacredJewelXoX, for being my beta reader for this story. For anyone looking for a beta, I totally recommend her!

* * *

_"Oh Nakiko, what about the poor girl? He probably has her brainwashed to stay with him!"_

_"She's past our help. Look at the way she hangs on him. We can't save her."_

_"She must be ignorant. Or evil. Maybe she's as bad as him. Maybe she's some sorceress! We can't let them stay here!"_

_"I can't understand why a girl like her would be with a guy like him, though."_

Kagome noticed a change in Inuyasha's demeanor. He seemed a little angry, but melancholy at the same time. She noticed that the villagers were whispering and giving them strange looks as the passed by.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe we shouldn't stay here. Let's keep walking," he answered as he picked up his pace.

"But it's almost sundown and I'm tired!" Kagome complained.

"Shut up! We're not staying here and that's final. If we want to get back to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo by tomorrow then we have to keep moving," Inuyasha snapped.

"But it's only like, fifteen more miles. We can easily do it tomorrow," Kagome persisted.

Inuyasha paused for a while. "I don't want to stay here."

Kagome saw the look on his face and nodded gently.

"Do you want to stay outside the village somewhere?" she asked.

"I'm going to. You can stay here if you want," Inuyasha said, looking towards the purple and red sunset.

"No, I'm staying with you," Kagome said stubbornly.

"I don't mind being alone," he responded quietly.

"I don't want you to be," she said locking her eyes with his.

"_Even if I will be surrounded by people, without you I'll be alone_," she thought as she watched her silver-haired hanyou.

"Okay, whatever you say."

Kagome followed Inuyasha out of the small town. She knew it had something to do with the hushed words of the villagers.

They had found a good place to stop which was next to a spring underneath a large tree. Inuyasha began looking for firewood while Kagome made preparations for dinner. It was, of course ramen, Inuyasha's favorite. Kagome walked to the stream to get water and when she returned Inuyasha had made a fire.

"Thanks," she murmured as she started cooking.

Inuyasha grunted in reply and stared up into the night sky. Kagome noticed and looked up also seeing which phase the moon was in.

"Tomorrow night," she commented breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "Or the day after."

Kagome grinned. "Oh you wish!"

Inuyasha smiled back just a little bit before he returned to the same look he'd been wearing since they left at the village. Kagome pondered what was upsetting him as her eyes fell upon his ears. Then it hit her.

She softly put her hand on his arm and asked, "What did they say this time?"

"What are you talking about, wrench?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"The people in the village. What did you hear?" Kagome repeated.

"Nothing," he snapped and turned his face away from her, jerking his arm out of her touch.

_"Look at that girl! She's hanging around with a hanyou. Maybe she's a demon, too."_

_"Oh Akita she doesn't look like she has a speck of demonic blood in her."_

_"But Nakiko, she's with that half breed! Either she disguises herself well, or she actually likes them and both are equally bad. We don't need any demon sympathizers here."_

_"Good point. They must both be evil. Should be tell the head of the village?"_

_"No! The demon might hurt us if we try to stop him! We must be careful."_

_"But we need him out! He's a disgrace to both humans and demons alike. Half breeds like him shouldn't even exist."_

_"I can't understand why a girl like her would be with a guy like him, though."_

Kagome looked at him as Inuyasha remembered the words the two girls had muttered to each other.

"_I can't understand why a girl like her would be with a guy like him, though."_

_"...why a girl like her would be with a guy like him..."_

_"...a girl like her... a guy like him..."_

"A girl like her... a guy like… me…" Inuyasha mumbled brokenly under his breath.

"What?" Kagome questioned not understanding what he said.

"Nothing! They just said what everybody else says. Oh, look at that half breed. He shouldn't exist. He shouldn't be here. He deserves to die. He's a disgrace. He needs to be destroyed."

"They said that? Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered, her heart going out to him.

"That's not it. Don't you know what they say about you? 'Oh she must be brainwashed. She must be evil. Maybe she's a demon in disguise. Maybe she's a sorceress. She needs to leave. She can't be here if she hangs around demons'," he continued.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome laughed.

"What?" he asked clearly confused by her response.

"Sorry, I had a Harry Potter flashback." Kagome answered and willed herself to stop grinning.

Inuyasha furrowed his brow in thought. "What's Hairy Potter?"

"Harry Potter is a book series about a group of wizards and witches; sorcerers that save the world or something. When you said sorcerer I thought of that," Kagome explained.

"Don't you care that they talk about you?" he asked ignoring her speech about things he had no clue existed.

"Do you?" she responded looking over at him.

"No."

"Then why are you flipping out about it?" she demanded.

"Because they're talking about you! Don't you care that hanging around me and Shippo and Kirara is just making people hate you?" he exclaimed, balling his fists at his side.

"They're just jealous," Kagome stated plainly.

"They—what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"They're jealous." she repeated. "They see that we're such good friends, that we can trust each other with our lives, and they wish they had someone like that. They just don't understand. They can't trust what they can't explain, and they can't explain how some chick who's dressed weird can be such good friends with a 'half breed', as they put it."

"They said 'What is a girl like her doing with a guy like him' direct quote," Inuyasha said stepping closer to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We're just different than them. They just don't get it."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No, should it? I'll admit that if I had to go through it for as long as you've had to deal with it, I'd be sick of it too, but it doesn't offend me. They don't get how we, different as we are, can look through that and see how we're alike and bonded together. They're stupid."

Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly.

"Anytime. I'm always here if you need me," she grinned back.

"Yeah. Now is the ramen done? I'm hungry!" he exclaimed.

Kagome laughed and checked their food. "Yes Inuyasha, its done."

The two ate and Kagome promptly fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder while they were talking.

"How can you be so defiant of what they think?" he whispered to her. "How can you be so strong? How can not care?"

He glanced at a light that flashed in her bag. It was the white box thing… Pea Pod? No, that wasn't right… I… I something… I pod? That sounded close enough. The song that was playing was called _You'll Be In my Heart_, and as Inuyasha listened to it, he too fell asleep.

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to DarkSacredJewelXoX, for being my beta reader for this story. For anyone looking for a beta, I totally recommend her!

* * *

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry..._

Kagome's eyes opened suddenly. It was the middle of the night, and it was usually cold this time of year. It looked like it might even snow tomorrow or the next day, but still Kagome wasn't cold.

Then she realized that she was with Inuyasha and that made what had happened last night return to her head. She couldn't believe how awful some people were. Even if it was in secret. Even if you didn't mean to hear them gossiping, it was still a terrible thing.

It was about Inuyasha once again. The poor guy had endured hatred his whole life. If she'd gone through that she wouldn't be too happy either. She wouldn't have made it this far in life without breaking.

Kagome's face suddenly went cold. She reached up to protect her face from the chill and her hand pulled away wet. She was crying. Kagome began to laugh at herself. She didn't care what people thought of her! Why should she be crying about it?

Kagome sighed. It wasn't what they were saying about her. It was what they were saying about Inuyasha. That's what she really cared about. She heard him sigh next to her.

"Are you awake?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied softly.

"You should try to get some sleep. It's been a tough day," Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha scoffed at her. "Tough? Everyday's like that. Everyone says the same thing in every village."

Kagome sighed. "I'm so sorry." She knew he didn't want her to care as much as she did and she knew he hated it when she cried, but she couldn't help it. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha's shoulder and continued to cry.

"Kagome, please don't cry," he said quietly as he placed a hand on her head.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Kagome muttered. "It's just they're so mean to you! The things they say about you... they are terrible. Just because you're different they treat you like you're not a person! They treat you like you don't have feelings, but they're wrong! You have a heart just like them! And—"

"Kagome, it's ok." Inuyasha interrupted. "It's not that big of a deal. I'm fine so stop crying. It's ok. I don't care what they say anymore."

Kagome reached out and took his hand. "Then why did you react that way when we left the town?"

Inuyasha wiped a tear off her cheek. "It's not what they were saying about me, it's what they were saying about you. I… I don't like it when they threaten you."

Kagome took a deep breath and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being concerned. I appreciate it."

He muttered something that sounded like "No problem" but Kagome couldn't be sure. It seemed like he was embarrassed or uncomfortable.

"Good night." she said, still not letting go of his hand. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

* * *

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be here, don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she looked around. It was raining hard. She was definitely certain it was snow. It just looked and felt like it. Thankfully, she and Inuyasha had chosen to set up camp under a huge tree on a hill. Then a confusing thought hit her: if it was about to snow, why was she so warm?

Kagome tried to sit up and found she was restrained. Telling herself not to panic, she looked down and immediately relaxed. Inuyasha had his arm around her waist and his hand was still laced in hers.

He had fallen asleep after all. Kagome smiled and looked at his peaceful, sleeping face. He was only this carefree when he was asleep, which was almost never. When he was asleep, she usually was too so it was a refreshing sight from the almost always concentrated and stressed looks.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Kagome said gently knowing he would hear her.

"Morning." he muttered.

"Good morning. Finally got to sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess so. I wasn't going to. What if something had come during the night and you had been harmed?" he questioned, bringing the stressed look back to his face.

"You would have woken up. My whisper woke you up didn't it? I trust you, Inuyasha. Besides, we're both fine."

"But what if we're not fine next time?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha, with you I'm completely safe. I believe in you," Kagome reassured.

Inuyasha, who already had his arm around her, sat up and pulled her into a much unexpected hug.

"Thanks, Kagome."

"Thanks for what?" she murmured, completely surprised, but enjoying his closeness.

Inuyasha shrugged. "For believing in me. No one ever trusts me. No one likes me the way I am. Everyone wants to change me. If I was full demon I could protect you better. If I was full human I might fit in more. It I was stronger life would be easier. If I was normal maybe it's be easier to find places to sleep at night. If I—"

"If you stay just the way you are, then everything is alright. I don't want you to change. If you keep being the sweet, over protective, insecure, easily embarrassed, blunt, insensitive jerk you are then I'll feel safe and everything will be perfect. You're my best friend Inuyasha and I like you just the way you are."

Inuyasha half smiled at her confession and comforting words. "Thank you," he whispered.

Kagome returned his smile.

_"No one will ever come between us. We're too close of friends. I love you just the way you are, just the way __**we **__are," _she finished her speech in her mind.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked as he stood and picked up her bag.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart always_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all..._

"Do you want to go around the next town?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's okay. We're just passing through so it shouldn't be that bad," he answered cracking a smile.

"Alright but if they say anything tell me and we'll be out in a minute." Kagome said.

She knew they would talk, and he wouldn't tell her if they were talking. He never did, but she always knew when they did. The expression on his face and the way his ears turned towards their voices were enough.

"Yeah." he responded simply.

He knew there was no point in telling her. Kagome always knew. She just knew him too well. They had only been in the town for a minute or so before the whispering started.

"There's a demon in town!"

"So, demons pass by all the time."

"But this one has a human with him!"

"What is she thinking?"

"I don't know. Look at the way she's hanging on him. It's almost like she's protecting him from something."

"What could she protect him from that he couldn't do himself?"

"I don't know. But look at how she's standing. She keeps glancing at him, too. Just watch."

"Wow, she is. I wonder what they're… Oh shit she's coming this way."

The village girls immediately stopped talking when the pair reached them. The girl smiled at the villagers before introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," she said kindly.

" I'm Katsumi," one of the girls said.

"And I'm Arina." the other introduced after. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually. We were wondering which would be the quickest way out of this town from here. We're in a bit of a hurry."

Kagome then bit her lower lip, knowing what would come next. They always had something they wanted to ask her. It was the same question over and over no matter where they went.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something first?" Katsumi questioned.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, what do you want to know?"

The two girls exchanged a look. "Why are you with a demon?" Arina asked.

"Can I ask you a question in return Arina? Kagome started. "Who's your best friend ever?"

"Katsumi. We spend every waking minute together!" Arina said grinning at her friend.

"So you hang out with Katsumi because you're friends. You like the same things, you've helped each other through tough times, and you guys tell each other everything, right?" Kagome continued. "Well, there's the answer to your question."

"But we're both human!" Katsumi said, sounding appalled. "He's not human, he's a demon. You guys are too different."

"No we're not. He has eyes and ears, hands and feet, arms and legs, a brain and a heart just like you and me. He has thoughts and feelings just like anyone else. He still needs food and water and air to live and he, just like you, needs his best friends to get through these tough times. He's not that different than me."

"But he's demon and you're human!" Katsumi repeated not understanding her point.

"So? You have black hair and she has brown. You're different. Can you not be friends now?" Kagome asked.

"Well, no." Akina said. "But that's different! Demons kill people!"

"And humans don't? Demons just have a bad reputation. That doesn't mean they're all bad!" Kagome exclaimed.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Kagome. Let's keep going. Forget it." Inuyasha muttered, his ears drooping slightly.

They brushed past the clueless girls and as soon as they were out of walking distance Kagome stated up again.

"I hate it when people talk about you like that. I can't believe how they can be so rude! They get so caught up in their own lives that they don't even realize that they're not thinking about anyone but themselves!"

"Kagome, it's ok. I don't care that much. It's not that big of a deal anymore."

Inuyasha smiled. He couldn't figure out why, but he was happy that she got so worked up about it. It showed that she truly did care about him and that's all he needed. He shrugged, kept his thought to himself, and let her continue her rant.

* * *

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know?_

_We need each other to have and to hold_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you but you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_We'll show them together._

They had been walking comfortable in silence ever since they had left the village. Kagome had finished her rant and Inuyasha was thinking about what the girls had said. _"He's not human, he's a demon. You guys are too different."_

"Kagome, we're not that different, are we?" Inuyasha asked glancing her direction.

"No. Of course not," she exclaimed. "What, you believe them?!"

"But everything they said was true. I'm half demon and you're human. Plus demons do kill people. I kill people, Kagome." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Only the bad ones," Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha laughed. "But I didn't used to just kill the bad ones."

"But that's not who you are anymore! You're different now. Just because you're a half demon that doesn't make you much different. It just means you're stronger, you'll live longer, and you have dog ears on top of your head. That's really the only differences."

"But that's not all to everyone else!" Inuyasha snapped at her. "To humans I'm demon, and to demons I'm human! I don't fit in anywhere! I don't belong! I shouldn't be alive! Demons and humans shouldn't be together!"

Kagome was quiet for a few minutes.

"You believe them." she said her voice quivering with hurt. "You think they're right."

"Well, it's me against the world, so yeah they're right," Inuyasha said. "and even if they're not right, there's more of them then there is of me."

"It's not just you against the world. Remember Asagi, Dai, Roku, Shion, Moegi, and Ai?"

"Who?" Inuyasha asked staring at her quizzically.

"Asagi, Dai, Roku, Shion, Moegi, and Ai," Kagome repeated. "The half demon children from Horai Island." Kagome explained. "They're on your side too. It's 'them against the world' also."

"But they have each other." Inuyasha muttered.

"Do Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I count for nothing? You have us!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You guys don't get it. You'll all either full human or demon. You don't understand."

Kagome stopped walking. She was beyond angry. How could he not understand? They were all there for him. It didn't matter that he was a half demon. His heritage did not matter to any of them.

"Then make me understand, Inuyasha. I know that you've grown up in this world where you don't mean anything and people treat you terribly, They've brainwashed you to believe them, but it doesn't have to be like that! Don't listen to what they say. They're wrong! They don't know you like I do, so how can they judge you, and how can you believe them over me?" she asked exasperated.

Inuyasha thought about it. "I know I should believe you and I want to believe you... but I can't."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need you around. If you haven't noticed, I'd be dead without you. So stop listening to them. They don't know you."

"If only it was that easy," he responded turning from her.

"Then make it that easy. Just stop listening to them. We'll go around the rest of the town. That should make it easier," Kagome said taking a step forward.

"You don't have to do all of this for me." Inuyasha said as he followed. "I can deal with it. I'm going to ignore them next time."

Kagome smiled. She was glad he was at least going to try to take her advice. "I don't mind making things easier for you. I know I don't understand, but I'm trying. I really am."

"Thanks," Inuyasha muttered shyly.

Kagome grinned and grabbed his hand. "That's what I'm here for!

* * *

_Always, I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always, always, and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there,_

"We're almost back.," Kagome laughed as she ran up ahead.

She didn't know what it was, but every time they approached somewhere familiar she started feeling very childlike. Inuyasha ran to catch up, but right as he got there, she slipped. He tried to catch her, but instead they both ended up tripping each other, falling, and rolling down a short hill into a meadow below. Kagome tried to stand back up, but found she was laughing too hard to get up. Inuyasha joined in, his laughter resonating in her ears.

They laid there giggling for a while before Kagome hiccupped from laughing so hard, which threw them into another fit of giggles. Just as they were calming down to continue to the village, the rain began to fall quickly before turning into snow. Inuyasha hopped up and helped Kagome to her feet.

They both knew that they had feelings for each other, feelings that ran deeper than just their incredible friendship. Ever since Miroku and Sango had gotten together, they had been more aware if each other and those feelings. Those feelings arose once more and it just felt like the right time to do it…

Inuyasha kissed her.

They walked back into town completely drenched, holding hands, laughing, and smiling. Sango and Miroku walked out and saw the two. Miroku gave Sango a questioning look, which she returned with a nod and a smile.

"Finally," he muttered playfully as he wrapped an arm around Sango's waist.

"Hey, we missed you on our latest adventure. It was actually pretty boring, but we got the herbs you needed Sango. I really wish you guys could have gone, though." Kagome smiled.

"Oh Kagome, you know I can't go anywhere," Sango said grinning. "Well, I could but the shortest path; the one you took, is one of the most dangerous in Japan."

"I know, you can't risk anything right now," Kagome said looking at her friend's swollen belly.

"And I needed to stay with her," Miroku said.

Inuyasha laughed. "Well yeah, you're the one who knocked her up in the first place!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "Be nice."

Inuyasha and Miroku went on ahead to their three-in-a-row next door huts, while Kagome and Sango walked a little behind, talking and giggling about the baby. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder and gave Kagome a small smile, which she returned. They knew things were looking up, and both were looking forward to their future together.

_You'll be in my heart_

_Always…_


	3. Chapter 3

Big thanks to DarkSacredJewelXoX, for being my beta reader for this story. For anyone looking for a beta, I totally recommend her!

* * *

**You'll be in My Heart**

**Chapter 3: Epilogue**

* * *

"_Inuyasha, I still don't know what we're going to do with the jewel. It needs to be used, because demons keep coming after it. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind protecting it, but this is going to get old," Kagome said annoyed one night after battling yet another demon (who was quite easy after Naraku) that wanted the jewel._

"_I know. I know that we need to do something with it," Inuyasha sighed. "But it's yours. What do you want to do with it?"_

"_That's the problem, I don't know. So I…" Kagome stopped and took a deep breath and said quickly, "Inuyasha I want to give it to you."_

_Inuyasha just stared at her for a minute before speaking. "You… You do?"_

"_Yes. You wanted it in the first place. You're the one who deserves it. I broke it, and it was yours to begin with anyway because Kikyo was going to give it to you and now I want to so don't stop me because I've thought of this for a while and I—" _

_Inuyasha interrupted her in the sweetest way ever: by kissing her._

That was three years ago and Inuyasha knew he had made the right decision with the jewel. Ever since Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten together, needed to be able to do something to support her. He and Sango, until she decided to stay home with her kids, had become "demon exterminators" for people in places where demons were troublesome.

Inuyasha didn't like leaving Kagome and Natsu, but he knew he had to. His most recent mission had left him away from home for four whole days and he was running as fast as he could to return. He needed to get home tonight because it was his daughter Natsu's first birthday and the sun was going down fast.

Inuyasha saw the village they resided in, smiled, and slowed to a walk. He could see Rei and Riku ,the youngest twins. Leiko and Akio, the oldest twins, and Satoru the middle child playing in his friends' front yard. Sango walked out, waving to Inuyasha, with her rounded belly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. That couple just never quit.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango said stopping in front of him.

"Hey. How are you today?" he questioned with concern.

"I'm fine. Ugh, but ready for this baby to get out! I think it's another boy," Sango groaned.

Inuyasha cocked his head like a confused puppy. "How do you know?"

"I've carried both so I know," Sango said seriously.

Inuyasha laughed. "I believe you. Hey, Miroku."

"Hey Inuyasha," the monk said smiling.

"Daddy!" the chorus of children's voices yelled as the ones who could walk ran to their father.

"Ah, it's the best sound to hear," Miroku sighed contently.

Sango kissed his cheek. "I'm sure it is, honey."

"And that's the other best sound," Miroku said was he looked lovingly at his wife.

Inuyasha laughed. "You can say that again. Hey, do you know if Kagome and Natsu are still awake?"

"They were asleep, but Natsu woke Kagome up crying a few minutes ago." Sango explained.

"She's been trying to get her back to sleep for a while," Miroku finished.

"Thanks." Inuyasha muttered as he walked into his home where his beautiful wife was holding his precious daughter. He smiled as he spied the adorable dog ears on the top of Kagome's head. Yep, he had picked the right wish from the jewel.

"Come stop your crying it will be alright," Kagome sang softly, "Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry."

Inuyasha walked up behind them. He kneeled down and put his arm around Kagome. Together they sang.

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between up can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry."

"She's finally asleep." Kagome whispered as the baby quieted. She carefully stood up and placed her in her crib. As soon as Kagome had set the baby down, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her cheek.

"I missed you." he murmured.

"I missed you too, way too much. I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad I'm home too, babe." Inuyasha said.

He looked down at her also swollen belly. "So, is it a boy or a girl?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't know!" she giggled.

"Sango knows," Inuyasha said, nodding his head.

"And she's had how many kids? Five going on six?" Kagome questioned smiling.

"Good point," Inuyasha sniggered.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waste. "You didn't get hurt today, did you? I smell blood."

"It's just a scratch. After three years I'm still not used to you being half demon." he said smiling.

Kagome looked concerned. "Where did you get 'scratched'?"

Inuyasha pulled up his shirt and showed a gash on his chest.

"That's not just a scratch!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's totally slashed open! Let me take care of it."

"It'll be better by tomorrow." Inuyasha insisted. "Besides, I don't want to you worry about me tonight. I just want to be with my wife."

Kagome smiled and turned her head sideways. "I love you."

Inuyasha kissed her cheek. "I love you too.

_Four years later_

"Mommy! Daddy!" five year old Natsu called, tears running down her face. Each parent walked out of the hut hurriedly, Inuyasha holding their three month old baby girl Kohana and Kagome holding their almost three year old boy Ichita.

"What sweetie?" Kagome asked, kneeling down to let Ichita go off and play. "What's wrong?"

"S-Sai was ma-making f-f-fun of my e-e-ears again!" Natsu cried. "He makes fun of me every day and when Satoru stands up for me Sai makes fun of him too, and he's not even weird like me."

"Who told you you were weird?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Sai and his friends," Natsu hiccupped sadly.

"Well they're wrong. Sai is a mean boy and Satoru is your real friend. He's a nice boy. Honey, you're not weird. I let you know that every day when you were a baby."

"What did you say, mommy?" Natsu asked.

Kagome grinned at Inuyasha.

"Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. For one so small you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart always." Kagome said rubbing her child's ears.

"That's a pretty poem mommy." Natsu responded, smiling at her mother.

"It's actually a song, honey. I sang you to sleep with it every night. And I sang it to Ichita and now I sing it to Kohana." Kagome kissed her daughter's little cheek.

"Is that the whole song?" she asked.

"Nope." Inuyasha said, "Why don't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us we're not that different at all. Don't listen to them, cause what do they know. We need each other to have and to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together."

"That's it," Kagome said. "But always keep that in mind, Nat. Never let anyone ever tell you anything different, okay?"

"Okay, mommy. I won't," Natsu answered as she ran off to play with her 'cousins' next door.

"Do you think she'll remember this conversation when she's older?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," Kagome retorted. "But I'm glad for that because then we get to tell her again."

Inuyasha smiled. His Kagome was so sweet and considerate. She was the perfect mother for his children. He handed her Kohana and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

"How much?" Kagome giggled looking up at him.

"From here to the moon and back. Then from here to each star and back. Then circle around the world twelve times. Do this millions of times, and you still won't have how much love I have for you." Inuyasha grinned.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" Kagome joked.

"I thought of it a few days ago, while I was on my way home from a job. I looked up and the moon and it was shining so bright and the stars were so pretty, I just wanted to share it with you... but I couldn't because I wasn't home," Inuyasha explained, sounding frustrated.

"Share it with me tonight, when the moon comes out," Kagome said, her voice so soft it was barely above a whisper.

Inuyasha kissed her. When he kissed her, he put every ounce of love he had for her into it, and she felt it. It was almost perfect until—

"Ugh, don't look Satoru. They're kissing again." Natsu spoke up.

And then it was better than perfect.

* * *

I know, I gave Kagome a baby at like seventeen, but she's responsible, mature, and dependable enough, so I gave it to her. =) You know she loves it though. lol… And the baby has a good father too! Sango and Miroku's kids: By the way, Rei and Riku are twin girls, Leiko is a girl and her twin brother is Akio, the next boy is Satoru, and the youngest brother is Makito, who is the same age as Ichita. And yeah Sango and Miroku really would have that many kids thankyouverymuch.


End file.
